


I'm allowed to stay, right?

by LeonasDumpling



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, carring malleus, give lilia the love he deserves, lilias past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonasDumpling/pseuds/LeonasDumpling
Summary: For a while now Lilia was hunted from nightmares of his past. Malleus couldn't bear to hear his beloved one cry in his sleep anymore so he came to check on him.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	I'm allowed to stay, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream about Lilias past on the battlefield and it suddely turned into that?!   
> I feel bad for doing this to my poor boy but atleast Malleus came to check on him and gave him all the love my little vampire deserved.

“Where am I…?”  
“….It's cold….”  
“What's that? Snow? “  
“No, it's not cold….then…”  
“…Ash…ah, right. I remember now.”  
“This is war. I need to fight! I need to stand up!” 

Just as the fallen warrior was about to get up on his feet again, a piercing pain started to spread out from his stomach. “Urgs…it hurts….”, then the world turned black as he closed his eyes…..”Am I dying now..?”

The moment he woke up, he could sense a strange light hurting his eyes. His whole body felt swollen and sore. His limbs were stiff and seemed like they didn't want to listen to the commands of its owner anymore as they moved not even the slightest bit even if he tried to.

Panic started to spread in the head of the young boy. „I need to move and quickly get out of here….this is probably the headquarter of the enemy.“ He lifted his head and forced himself to slowly open his eyes even though the pain in his eyes intensified with every inch he tried to open them. 

He wondered what they did to his eyes, only remembering the piercing pain in his stomach. When he finally opened his eyes, he was almost blinded by the brightness surrounding him. His whole vision went white and countless white small dots started to appear. Almost like little fairies trying to dance him back to sleep. The alluring dance of the little fairies and his own body which wasn't able to carry his weight anymore made him slowly drifting back to sleep again.

What woke him from his deep slumber was something wet trailing the back of his neck. This time he was awake in only a fraction of seconds. His body still limb, but his eyes sensed no hint of pain anymore.

It was dark, dark, wet and cold. But even when he was easily scared in the darkness as child, he felt strangely secure right now. He wasn't only able the make out the shape of the room he was in, he could see every little detail, he could even sense the small drops made of rainwater forming on the ceiling of thick brick walls surrounding him, until they were getting too heavy to hold their own weight, slowly falling down on him. 

He figured that this must be what woke him. It didn't took the fragile boy long to realize that the was taken hostage and must've been in some sort of prison. He suddenly remembered the pain he felt in his stomach back then, so he slowly touched where he should have been pierced through.

But strangely…. nothing was there. No hole, not even the slightest hint of a scar. Strange…was it…just a dream? But why would he be here then? Just as he wanted to inspect the rest of his body, maybe he would find some answers to his question there, his ears twitched as he could make out some sound in the pitch-black darkness. 

The vivid sound of faraway footsteps slowly coming closer and closer. Maybe 4….5 people? In that moment, they loudly cracked the only door dividing them from the boy open, and he quickly got on his feet. He wasn't willing to show them his vulnerable side although he knew there was no way out.  
Chains tightly wrapped around his arms and hands, leaving marks on his fair and soft skin wasn't going to help him either. 

“He seems to finally be awake, Professor”, said some old looking fat man, with only half of his hair left on his head. The “Professor” was standing right beside him, coming closer, and it seemed like he wanted to inspect him.

“Some light please…. Also, can I have the injections? We'll still need to continue the treatment, otherwise he might fall apart again”, he was saying while holding his hand out, waiting to get what he wanted. 

“Here you go”, said his assistant handing him the wished-for item over. The professor was just about to start placing the syringe as he was getting interrupted by the fat man. “When do you think we can start using him? My men are slowly getting impatient. Especially in tough times like this, with a sheer never-ending war, you need to have your men entertained.”

“We still need to wait a few days, then you will be able to do a test run. When you are too impatient and the turning is not completed, he won’t heal after you fuck him open, you know.”, he said with an evil smile, slowly pushing the needle in the soft skin of the boys neck.

“Then everything was for nothing.” With every word he heard, the big red eyes of the small boy were getting bigger and bigger. The syringe wasn't injected very carefully so he could feel a wave of pain torturing his body as the sharp object entered his body. The moment the thick liquid started to spread through his veins, mixing with his blood and reaching every inch of his body, his head began to feel fuzzy and the world began to spin. 

“It would be a shame to waste this precious cute little body”, the man answered, cupping the now pink flushed soft cheeks of the boy with his hairy fingers. “You truly are beautiful, my new toy.” He whispered with a pig-like voice against full plum lips, giving him a small peck bevor letting him go. “We will see each other soon, my little darling.” Then he left the room smiling like a hunter who finally was able to get his prey. 

The boy was not aware of the deeper meaning behind these words, his head still fuzzy and slowly drifting back to sleep again. Little did he know that soon, this should become his new daily routine. He would sleep a lot throughout the day, at night the professor would pay him a visit.

Not that friendly sorts of visits you would look forward to when you are isolated all day, having no one to talk with to stay sane. No, this was different. This was hell.

Every day he would bring new “toys”, how the professor called them. But this was far away from the toys the boy knew from his childhood; this was no fun at all. It would get tested how much pain he could endure, testing poison, sometimes even amputating some of his limbs just to be amazed when they were grown back the next day, calling them even more beautiful than his old ones.

“How much more pain do I have to endure?!” The boy hissed at his tormentor, who was cleaning his blood covered latex gloves, which would always leave an uneasy feeling on his skin. “Today is the last day, my dear. I succeeded; you truly are a perfect being. From tomorrow on you will serve the earl. Finally, you can begin with your true reason for existing.”

“…No more pain?” He asked, trying his best to hide the upcoming hope in his voice. “No more pain, only fun”, was the answer he got with a smile. One last lie the professor told him before they parted forever. 

The next evening he was escorted to the earl's chamber, still in chains of course, but at least they gave him a new pair of clothes and let him take a bath beforehand, what kind of got his hope up for what was about to follow.

But he was wrong, oh so wrong. Faster than he could react, he was pinned down on this big, soft bed covered in blood red bedsheets, making him hate the color red like no other.  
This time he was being torn apart by something human, no cold weapon but it still gave him pain, making blood flow over his snow with pale skin, making him break. He screamed, tears flowing over, making his face all swollen. All this time he tried so hard to hide his pain, not wanting to give them the pleasure of seeing his pain, but he simply couldn't stand it anymore. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”. A loud scream woke him up, making him hit his long horns on the end of his old bedframe. Lilia lately really seemed to sleep badly…. always screaming in his dreams. He couldn’t ignore that anymore, he needed to wake him up! 

The fact that he could hear muffed screams and silent sobbing trough the bedroom door of the sleeping almost broke Malleus' heart. His most beloved person was in fear and pain and here he was, still standing in front of his door, doubting his decision, not knowing if it really was okay if he entered without permission and doing nothing. 

With a loud pull Malleus finally opened the sturdy door, not trying to be silent, that was his goal to wake the other from his nightmares. When Malleus stood right in front of his bed, his heart almost broke. Here he was, his face wet from tears, curled up in pain, unable to break free from his nightmares. 

“Lilia..” he whispered, sitting close to the small body on the bed. “…You need to wake up.” Malleus slowly and gently wiped the tears from the pale cheeks of the sleeping. He wouldn't wake up…. What should he do….? Ah! Malleus remembered a story Lilia was once reading to him as a child.

It was about a princess sleeping in a castle surrounded by a wall of thorns. They are just the same, Lilia was surrounded by his painful past, unable to move on, just like the sleeping princess was surrounded by a thick wall of thorns, secretly waiting for her prince to come through and wake her. 

“Can you let me be your prince tonight, Lilia?” Malleus whispered as he brought his face closer to his sleeping princess. “You told me once, only a kiss of true love will be able to break the curse…. I love you, let me help you“. There he was, the fairy king, in front of the person he loved the most, only able to confess knowing he would not hear him….

The closer their faces were getting, the calmer Lilias body got. “Can you sense me?” Malleus whispered with a smile, finally able to close the last distance between their lips. As he softly laid his lips on Lilias, it was as if the world was suddenly standing still for Malleus. Never has he felt something like this in his life. He suddenly was one with Lilia, able to feel the other's body temperature trough Lilia's tender lips and his soft breath brushing over his face.

Inhaling Lilia's alluring smell, which always made him feel calm and safe like nothing else, had the opposite effect on him this time. Malleus, who finally was able to be with Lilia like he wanted for such a long time, started to feel excitement spreading slowly from little butterflies in his tummy to a big wave of arousal as he shily started moving his lips against Lilia's. 

Malleus couldn't even remember when his feelings for the small man in front of him began to change from a sort of familiar love for the man who raised him to more. From the day he began seeing Lilia not as his father but as a man, his feelings grew bigger and bigger every day. Sometimes he wasn´t able to fall asleep, as he was too busy thinking about the other whose room was only a stones throw away…..and now he finally was here, bent over him.

With this in mind he was getting more confident in his doing. Just as he wanted, he let his tong slip about the other's lips, to silently beg for entrance. He could feel how the pressure against his lips was returned. Only very fairly and for the split of a second but it was enough to make Malleus heart skip a beat. 

A few seconds later two big red eyes were staring at him slightly confused, then he was pushed away. “Malleus what are you doing??” Malleus could clearly hear how irritated Lilia was, it was not like wouldn't understand how the other must feel. Getting woken up from a horrible nightmare, by a kiss from somebody who shouldn't even be in this room….but still, there was nothing Malleus could do to get rid of that stinging in his stomach. 

“I heard you cry so I came over to check on you” he whispered close to Lilias lips, unable to move away from his, now slightly swollen, object of desire. “I know you don’t like it when somebody enters your room without permission.” Malleus continued, still unable to look away from this lips… oh those lips….. how much he would've loved to just continue where they left off… ” But I wasn't able to ignore you, not this time. Lately I hear you crying every other night. Is everything okay? You know…. you can always talk to me. I would love to listen to you”, he offered.

“Was I really this loud?”, a still perplex Lilia answered. “I don't know what's wrong with me but lately…. long forgotten memories are haunting me…. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep”. A long sigh left his pretty lips before he backed away from Malleus and that feeling of longing that his lips left on his own.

If they would stay like this, something might happen. Lilia was already starting to feel a slight arousal triggered from the smell of the good-looking fairy. “That you woke me up is not the point here”. Malleus reached out for Lilias small cheek and caressed the marshmallow like skin with his fingers. He could've done this forever.

“Do you want me to stay overnight? You know, just like when I was little. You always stayed at my side after I had a bad dream or feared the thunderstorms outside”. Malleus smiled when he thought back at it. When he was scared Lilia was always with him, sometimes sang him to sleep, sometimes told him a story out of his long life. As a kid he never could tell apart if Lilia told him a real story or just made up something crazy, but it always cheered him up. 

“It's not the same as back then…”, Lilia mumbled to himself. “I'm fine now, you can go back to sleep.” With that Lilia turned to the side, curled himself up and pulled the blanket over the tips of his pointy ears. Malleus frowned, “I won't….”. He pulled the blanket down and slipped behind the smaller man before he had even time to react.

“Why can't I? I want to stay with you tonight….” With that he pulled himself closer to Lilia, hugged him from behind, and whispered in his ear. “You will let me stay…. right?” He could feel how Lilias sensitive ear twitched, how small goose bumps began to slowly spread from the pale neck downwards and he couldn't help it, he smiled. He knew he won.  
Lilia cleared his throat self-consciously and uttered a somewhat indistinct “Fine….you can stay. But only tonight!”

“Thank you”, Malleus hummed happily while pressing his face on the nape of Lilias neck to get closer to that alluring smell of the other, which almost was as addictive as a drug. “It's about your past, right…? I know almost nothing about the time I wasn't with you… Do you want to talk about it?" 

He knew he needed some distraction, otherwise he would go nuts, fully intoxicated with the smell of the other. How much he wanted to leave his mark on this pure neck. Maybe Lilia would let him if he kissed him once… just once…

”That's nothing for the ears of a child.” This harsh answer of Lilia jolted him out of his daydreams. “You know that I'm not a child anymore.”, he said with a touch of cockiness in his voice, his hands tightening a little bit around the waist of the vampire. 

Lilias small body began to vibrate as a deep giggle left his lips. “Did I hurt your pride?” Even though he loved the sound of Lilias laughing voice, he would much more prefer if the other would laugh because of him, not about him. His lips formed to an evil smile as tender long fingers slipped neatly under the vampire's shirt. “Hm? What are you… ahh, no, stop!” The fairy's finger, which began to tickle him, stopped his sentence. 

“Stop, ahahah, it… it hurts!”. “It hurts? Are you hurt?!” Alarmed, he immediately stopped. His hands started to quickly unbutton the others shirt instead. In a rush, the fairy pulled it a little bit too roughly over Lilias fragile shoulders and threw it carelessly into the darkness of the room.

He then pressed Lilia back down on to the mattress, showing his own face right in front of Lilias belly button, closely observing this delicate tummy for any possible wounds. 

“What are you doing?? You won't find anything there! I'm not hurt, it's just….” Being with the big horned fairy for centuries now, he knew Malleus could be quite insistent until he got what he wanted. 

”I dreamed about my past. You know I was a solider when I still was human, right?” Malleus silently nodded to show his interest, he didn't dare to interrupt Lilia with words, as he was too scared the other might change his mind and stop talking. “They stabbed me before they took me with them and turned me.” as Lilia continued, his features seemed to darken because of all the pain these bad memories caused for him.

“They made me the monster I am now…. I was raging for ages, hating what they did to me..! …What they made me do…!”

Malleus lifted his head and intensely stared with his emerald-green eyes in Lilia's big red orbs that were slowly filling with wetness, like he was searching for an answer of his unspoken question. “You told me once: When you lovingly take care of a wound, it will disappear…. so let me take care of this wound tonight”. It was like a switch inside of him turned off as he sunk his tongue deep into the others' soft bellybutton. 

“What are you doin- ahhh!”, a surprised moan left Lilia's lips, his usually pale face now tinted with a soft pink blush, making his round face appear lovelier than Malleus had ever seen. He was not thinking about stopping, now that he just started, and Lilia's blushing face wasn't helping much. It let him forget everything other than his burning desire to touch his beloved's body. 

Hot wet kisses all around his belly lit Lilia's body on fire, biting his lips in order to stop these traitorous moans from slipping uncontrollably out of his mouth. Having Malleus close to him felt so good but at the same time brought back memories he wished to forget. The earl over him, his disgusting hands reminding him more of a greedy pig than a human who took what he wanted, no matter how much Lilia protested, how much he had screamed….”…I want these memories to disappear…”.

“I'll make them!” Lilia couldn't hold back a deep moan when Malleus begun to suck passionately on the thin oversensitive skin between his hip bones. Spurred on by the need of hearing more from those addicting noises he didn't know Lilia could make, Malleus' fingers began to wander over every inch of naked skin that he could reach, not stopping to suck and lick a trail over the others' thin skin. 

Another throatily moan and having Malleus' fingers dangerously close to his sensitive pink nipple, suddenly made him remember another episode of his life. This time, it giving him bright white flashbacks of how he found a little weak bundle crying in a snowy winter night.

How could he forget about this night, the night he left his house holding a silver dagger in his left hand, very determined to carry on this last mission he gave himself; to end his own life after living over thousands of decades, tired of seeing his dearest ones die right before him, unable to help without destroying the circle of life and death. All these years made him a prisoner of his own life, at least he was eager to claim the right to decide when his long life will find an end. 

Or so the thought, at least until his own curiosity made him inspect the shivering baby wrapped in dirty clothes. Green eyes staring at him, waiting for him to pick him up from the cold snow. Small fingers caging his own with a smile on blue freezed lips, not wanting to ever let him go. From that moment on, which seemed so unrealistic, his life changed. He was unable to be separated from his savior, was it almost like fate brought them together. 

His sentimental thoughts and the arousal starting to form in his abdomen made first crystal clear tears overflow. Leaving long tiles of wet shimmering tears on soft pink cheeks. Tears almost shining like diamonds in the moon-lit room made malleus gasp. Never had he ever seen something so beautiful. 

“What's wrong?” Malleus kissed his way back to the silently crying ones' face, leaving a small mark every now and then to mark was he was about to claim tonight. 

“I just remembered how I was found by you…. how you saved me back then, in that night.” It was like with the missing layer of clothing on his body, Malleus also stripped his walls away, who he had built long ago to protect his heart from bursting again. He couldn't bear to stay silent anymore about the things that tormented his heart when he sunk in the deeps of emerald-green eyes. 

“And now you came again, knowing when I need you the most, silently coming to stay at my side.” Lilia smiled a sad smile when he continued, his tears long dried up under the lovingly stare of his fairy. “Even though I am so filthy, you will stay with me until the end, right?” 

When Lilia's longing gaze met his own, a shiver ran throughout the taller men's body, he could feel how he wanted to bury himself in the tight softness of the other to finally make him his. How has he even been able to wait all these years? “It was the same for me, if it wouldn't have been you, I wouldn't be in this world anymore.” 

He let his tongue slip over the dried up remaining traces of tears, he was willing to taste everything Lilia would give him, stopping his movements when he reached Lilia's lips. “To me, you are not dirty, you are the most beautiful thing in this world.” He whispered softly, gently patting his lips on the waiting pair under him. 

Lilia, not able to focus on anything other than these soft lips moving against his own and the warm feeling, placed his arms around Malleus' neck to pull him closer. Answering Lilia's need of body contact, a long, wet tongue entered his mouth and started a stormy fight over dominance. The same moment both of their heated body parts met, Lilia's small body was pressed deeper into the pillows. Lilia's moan begging for more was choked in the fairy's mouth.  
In the want for more, short legs wrapped needy around Malleus' waist. Synchronized moans caused the wet kiss to break. Both heavenly breathing in the need for oxygen now rubbing their hot lengths against each other. 

It was like they were in a trance, just rubbing against each other and sharing hot kisses. Lilia's finger began to hastily open Malleus shirt, sighing in relief when he was finally able to feel the muscular body of the other under his wandering hands. 

For Lilia it was the first time actually touching a male body because he wanted to. Of course, he had sex in his long life but his past forbid him ruining the sheets with a male lover, choosing women despite his missing interest in the female body. Hungrily placing kisses on Malleus' trained body, every now and then getting a heated moan in response when he rubbed the skin with his fangs. 

His chin got pulled upwards gently by two strong hands in order to melt their mouths together. Fully sunken in their play of tongues, the vampire noticed Malleus' hand which had let go of his face before it slipped into his pants. Grasping the shaft gently, the fairy's fingers danced over the sensitive skin as he began to slowly rub Lilia's already hard cock. Pleasured moans getting muted in the horned mouth, which bent to a satisfied grin. Being the reason, Lilia, who pressed his hips against his thumb, rubbing small circles around the tip to get more of this pleasure, melted against him made him happy. 

Wanting more, he broke the passionate kiss to let his tongue swirl around an already fully hardened nipple, wrenching out a shaky exhaling paired with a moan from Lilia. Putting his mouth on his newly found toy, eagerly sucking and pleasuring it with his tongue, tightening the grip around Lilias' cock rubbing first drops of juice away. 

“Mhm…ahh…Mal, I can't anymore…. s-stop….ah!” Was the only thing Lilia was able to press out of his mouth, getting interrupted by his own moans and heavy breathing. One last suck on this cute nipple and Malleus freed them from his mouth, letting his tongue trail down a long, wet trail of saliva over his partners' body, only stopping because he got interrupted by a pair of pants. 

Freeing Lilias' cock of his clothed prison, wasting no time to get him in his mouth. His tongue rubbing the length of the cock, swirling around playfully, and pressing around the aroused tip. For a short while, gagging noises and soft moans echoed trough the silent dormitory of Diasomnia. 

In his head Lilia was wondering if a flitty existence, created to pleasure others, was worthy in receiving such a lovingly act. Malleus pulling his head away from Lilias' cock gave him no time to further deepen his dark thoughts as he lifted his ass, letting a long drool of saliva coat his twitching entrance. The sudden wetness on his ass sent shivers all over Lilias' body. 

“You need to relax, concentrate only on me now.” Lust-soaked irises glaring up at him with a loving smile before his tongue got back to work, licking its way from his ass up to his cock. The feeling of a finger entering him without problems made his whole body twitch in knowing anticipation of what would follow. 

“You seem to like this more than I thought.”, the fairy spoke while rubbing his head against the other's cock, curling his finger inside him to find that spot. It was a forbidden erotic sight that burned deep into Lilias' eyes. Heavily blushing and feeling caught, unable to answer, Lilia pouted slightly to stop the moans wanting to escape from his throat. 

A dark laughter echoing through the moonlit room made Lilia shiver. “I'm happy you enjoy this too.” A second finger was pushed inside him, kisses left and right on his thighs to distract him from possible pain. Spread fingers pushing in and out, massaging the muscular flesh to prepare him for the fairy's trembling hard length begging for attention. 

Although his body was trembling through shockwaves of lust which made him lose his mind a long time ago, he wanted to pleasure Malleus too, provoking the bigger more. 

Malleus twitched, surprised the moment he could feel one of Lilias small adorable feet provokingly rubbing slowly against his lust-drenched length. Skilled motions teased him more, made him almost overflow. “Won't you already get rid of this? It's so wet….must be uncomfortable.” With an almost arrogant smile Lilia spread his legs wide open, bending them into an open invitation. 

“So, you can be impatient too…” Humming, Malleus freed his cock, which happily stretched out towards freedom. However, this freedom should not be a long lasting one. After positioning his hard cock in front of Lilias willing entrance, he brought his face closer to his partner in order to claim his mouth once again. 

With Malleus' tongue claiming his mouth as his own and his length thrusting in him he felt completed. He couldn't remember a time in his life he actually wanted to be held by someone so badly. Completely in trance, he squeezed his legs around Malleus' muscular body, pulling him even closer.  
Malleus' repetitive thrusting caused Lilia to see stars, unable to focus on anything, he unrestrained moaned in Malleus mouth. 

The need of oxygen made the hot kiss break, leaving a wet trail of saliva beside Lilia's corner of the mouth. With heavily pounding flushed cheeks and lust gazed glowing red eyes, the expression he made was purely erotic. Even better than the face Lilia made in his shameful fantasies every night. 

Unable to help himself, the vampire threw his arms around Malleus' neck, making their lips find one another, roughly colliding. When the soft flesh tensed up around his cock, it began to twitch, he took Lilias' dick and rubbed it, only hearing Lilias' shameful noises he made with every squeeze around his leaking dick. 

When the room was filled with loud moans and the air around them was nearly as heated as their bodies tangled together, Malleus tensed up, relieving himself into the soft hole, melting them both together. Feeling Malleus' hot cum spreading in him was enough to take Lillia with him, cumming with a dark moan all over his lovers' tummy. 

Still connected, holding each other tightly, they bathed in the peaceful afterglow of their first time together. Heavy breaths where the only thing destroying the peaceful silence of the night while their chests rose and fell in perfect synchronization.

An almost shy peck on Malleus' lips was the only thing holding him back to doze off immediately. “Fufufu, are you tired now? Young people nowadays don't have any stamina… let's go to sleep.” A sullen grumble followed as an answer before Malleus withdrew from him with a wet sucking noise. 

An exhausted and in his cum covered fairy fell into the sheets right beside him, looking at him with a concerned expression. “I'm allowed to stay, right?” 

In a hurry, Lilia averted his eyes, feeling like he could get hard again from the sight in front of him and took his shirt to poorly clean up the mess they made on their bodies. 

“Like I would let you go now?!” With a big smile in his face, small Lilia snuggled almost cat like against his lover, tangling their legs together. 

Happy with that answer, Malleus lovingly caressed his back until both of them drifted into a deep, dreamless slumber.


End file.
